


P.O.S - Chie and Shadow Yukiko: Dolls

by Barrytrain, Timegal25



Series: Persona One Shots [6]
Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-01 22:50:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11496393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barrytrain/pseuds/Barrytrain, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timegal25/pseuds/Timegal25
Summary: A P.O.S featuring Chie Satonaka and Shadow Yukiko, both from Persona 4.In this One Shot, similar to the last one, Chie Satonaka is looking for her best friend: Yukiko Amagi, whom appeared on the Midnight Channel for unknown reasons. Though what she finds isn't what she's looking for, insted it is looking for herself as her true feelings for Yukiko expose...





	P.O.S - Chie and Shadow Yukiko: Dolls

Chie had a free day today. However, with no one available and herself getting tired of the same old Inaba, she decided today to make a little field trip into the TV World. To Teddie’s knowledge, ever since they solved the case, the TV world was a lot safer to travel in. But to Chie's own knowledge, that wasn’t the case. Why? Well, last night, she suddenly saw Yukiko on the Midnight Channel. Chie was confused yet no one else saw the broadcast. So, Chie decided to explore on her free day, starting with Yukiko’s castle to search for Yukiko. The first time she was here, she rushed ahead, trying to find her best friend. This time though, she explored every floor and every room, hoping to find her.

Hours later, in the throne room, she came across what seemed to be Yukiko, sitting on the stairs, leading up to the main throne. Chie ran up to Yukiko, only a few metres apart. Her eyes were shut and was in a pink dress.  
“Yukiko? Is that you?!” Chie questioned.  
Yukiko opened her eyes slowly, revealing them to be a dark yellow. It was her Shadow!  
“Hello my prince…” Shadow Yukiko smiled.  
“P... Prince?” Chie responded nervously. “Wh-What are you talking about? I saw you on the Midnight Channel saying you were gonna look for a man.”  
“Oh Chie…” Shadow Yukiko giggled. “Why are you nervous? Don't you like me?”  
“Nervous?” Chie tried to remain calm and confident. “I-I'm not nervous. Just confused. What is this Prince stuff?”  
She paused for a few seconds, staring at Yukiko.  
“Well?” Yukiko looked annoyed.  
“Of course I like you Yukiko.” Chie responded. “You are my best friend and you know that.”  
Chie let out a gentle smile as Shadow Yukiko smiled at Chie, looking at her lovingly. Her eyes moved around the room as Chie stood there curious for at least 10 seconds.  
“No one is watching.” Shadow Yukiko said, grinning. “You don't need to keep up the act.”  
Chie observed the room, noticing it was only those two alone in the main castle room.  
“Well, we are alone... “ Chie began before realising what Yukiko said. “Wait… Act? What act?!”  
“I love you.” Shadow Yukiko suddenly said.  
She stood up, taking a few steps closer to Chie.  
“You... You love me?!” Chie gasped, blushing. “Uh, wow. No one has ever said that to me before. Everyone goes to flirt with you, I'm just a third wheel.”  
Chie looked down at the ground as she said this. She knew that in school, she was always the one protecting Yukiko from all the guys that would flirt with her. But deep down, it made her unhappy that no guy took an interest in herself.  
“I was jealous of you because of that...” Chie responded saddened, not thinking clearly.  
“Chie.... Do you love me?” Shadow Yukiko asked, tilting her head to the side a little.  
Chie looked up, still not thinking clearly. It felt like there was some weird feeling in the air.  
“I... I do feel a little bit of an attraction to you since you’re my best friend. But what about all those guys?” Chie responded, blushing.  
“Who cares?” Shadow Yukiko said blunt, smiling at Chie as it seemed her feelings were being exposed.  
“That’s true…” Chie smiled as she laughed gently a little. “I do need you.”  
Shadow Yukiko stood there, speechless as her grin looked slightly menacing.  
“I... Need you Yukiko. I thought it was you who needed me but it's me who needs you more!” Chie confessed, pouring her emotions out.  
Shadow Yukiko placed her finger in front of Chie’s mouth. “Shhhh…”  
Chie blushed even more as Shadow Yukiko walked away from her. She climbed the stairs slowly and sat on her throne. She reached her hand out, beckoning Chie over with her finger seductively.  
“Come here…” Shadow Yukiko smiled.  
“Yes Yukiko…” Chie responded as she walked slowly up to her.  
Shadow Yukiko opened her arms as Chie went into her hug, stroking Chie’s hair softly.  
“Don’t leave me my Prince.” Shadow Yukiko said.  
“I won't Yukiko.” Chie responded, relaxed from the atmosphere and her emotions. “I'll be your Prince if you want me to”  
“Kiss me…” Shadow Yukiko asked.  
Chie obeyed, kissing her immediately as they both moaned. They kissed passionately in each others arms.  
“Mmmmm… This feels right.” Chie moaned.  
“Chie: My prince....” Shadow Yukiko moaned as they kept kissing.  
“Yukiko... Mmmmm…” Chie moaned more, still locked lips.  
“Never… Leave…” Shadow Yukiko whispered.  
“I... Don't wanna leave this castle...” Chie responded. “I wanna... Stay with you...”  
“Become happy with me...” Shadow Yukiko whispered.  
“Yes Yukiko.” Chie moaned even more, making out with Shadow Yukiko passionately. “We'll be so happy together in this castle.”  
They kept kissing till Shadow Yukiko pulled away a little smiling.  
“How about... You become a doll… Like me...” Shadow Yukiko suggested.  
“A-A doll?” Chie gasped in fright, looking into her eyes. “Yukiko... Wh-What do you mean?”  
“Shhhh…” Shadow Yukiko smirked as she put her finger up against Chie’s soft lips. “We will become wind up dolls here. Parts of a beautiful play…”  
Chie started feeling even weirder, like she was drunk on the atmosphere. She stared into the yellow eyes of Shadow Yukiko, zoning out as her eyes dropped a little.  
“Oh... A play...” Chie smiled weakly, still in the arms of Shadow Yukiko.  
Chie suddenly felt something metal in the back of Shadow Yukiko. She looked round the back of her, seeing a wind up key in Shadow Yukiko’s back.  
“Y-You can't be Yukiko... What is going on? What was I thinking? “ Chie spoke weakly.  
Despite feeling weak, she was frightened, confused; not knowing what was going on anymore. Shadow Yukiko tried to calm her down, stroking her smooth finger against Chie’s lips.  
“Shhhh.” Shadow Yukiko calmly said. “I am Yukiko, and I'm so happy here.”   
“You... Do seem happy here...” Chie smiled.  
“Join me.” Shadow Yukiko commanded.  
Chie still felt confused but there was an odd sensation in the air that made her seem relaxed.  
“I’m... Not sure…” Chie replied nervously. “May... Maybe I should think about this. I don't know if the Yukiko I know would agree to being a doll…”  
“I am Yukiko. Her true self.” Shadow Yukiko smiled. “Don't think. You want to act with me, right?”  
Chie’s mind began to feel worse as her eyes drooped more.  
“I guess it wouldn't hurt.” Chie agreed. “After all, maybe your Prince shouldn't leave you alone in a castle.”  
Chie kept looking into Shadow Yukiko’s eyes as they reflected on her, seeing her own reflection in Shadow’s eyes. Shadow Yukiko’s face suddenly became pale and covered in make up, like a doll.  
“Wh-What?” Chie said weakly, noticing something was wrong.  
She then noticed from her reflection in Shadow Yukiko’s eyes, her face did the same, becoming pale and makeup appearing on her own face. Shadow Yukiko smiled softly as Chie’s eyes widened, feeling something form in her back. She rested her head on Shadow Yukiko’s shoulder, feeling a bit of pain, a metal wind-up key forming in her back.  
“Don’t worry dear.” Shadow Yukiko assured. “It only hurts for a little bit. But hey, you’re becoming an actress like me!”  
“I... I am?” Chie weakly asked.  
The pain disappeared as she moved her hands behind her, feeling the key fixed into her back. Shadow Yukiko kissed her lips.  
“Yes. You look lovely.” Shadow Yukiko smiled. “Trust me, this is better.”  
“It does feel better...” Chie agreed.  
“You are a windup doll” Shadow Yukiko smiled.  
“I am a windup doll....” Chie smiled more.  
“A character in a play.” Shadow Yukiko said, knowing that Chie wasn’t herself anymore.  
“Yes Yukiko. A character in a play.” Chie giggled.  
“Good girl.” Shadow Yukiko grinned, stroking her Prince’s hair. “I love you.”  
“I... Love you too Princess” Chie responded.  
They both hugged, suddenly hearing something in the background.  
“Do you hear the orchestra? The crowd murmuring?” Shadow Yukiko asked.  
Chie listened, hearing music playing and the voices of a crowd that couldn’t be seen.  
“I do, I do.“ Chie giggled.  
“Shall we dance?” Shadow Yukiko asked, holding her hand out.  
Chie looked around, hearing the wonderful music, the atmosphere like they were in a theatre production.  
“Yes Yukiko. We'll dance for them.” Chie responded.  
“Let’s turn each others windup keys.” Shadow Yukiko giggled.  
Chie giggled back as they both let go of each other. Chie turned her back to Shadow Yukiko as she twisted Chie’s windup key, feeling it turn in her back.  
It felt weird but also rather nice and natural. Shadow Yukiko turned around and Chie did the same, turning Shadow Yukiko’s key all the way. Both their keys started turning the other way, as they were both forced to dance to the unseen crowd as the music played louder.

Time passed as Chie and Shadow Yukiko danced, slower and slower as the minutes went by till they stopped altogether in each other’s arms hugging. Their makeup faces just inches from each other as the crowd applauded before the music and the crowd sounds faded.  
“This is fun Yukiko.” Chie giggled cutely. “I love this. Being with you.”  
They both smiled at each other as their windup keys clicked once, both faces moving closer together.  
“My Prince…” Shadow Yukiko smiled.  
“My Princess Yukiko...” Chie smiled.  
Their windup keys clicked once more, as their lips touched each other. They both remained still as their eyes closed, kissing each other until their windup keys would reset so they could dance again.  
Unknown to Chie, Shadow Yukiko lured her here to get her to be a part of a new program on the Midnight Channel: ‘The Dancing Dolls.’


End file.
